The Bloodlines of Sorcery
by DarkMoonBeam31
Summary: Deep within a girl resides the evil of generations. She tries to deny her fate but comes face to face with it. Will she succumb to the darkness in her soul? Or will her knight save her? Read and find out.......R/R Please!!!
1. The Arrival of Evil?

Okay ladies and gents. This is one of my first real fics. The first one was considered a 'list' so it was taken down. Please be kind to me!   
But getting down to business, this fic is set in a sort of alternate reality. There was no problems with Galbadia, ergo Seifer didn't become the sorceresses slave/knight. Selphie and Irvine both transferred to Balamb because it has better pay for less work. Rinoa may or may not be in this thing.Quistis is still an instructor and not a big part in this fic. Zell and Squall know each other, they're sort of friends but mostly just training partners. Zell, Squall, Selphie, and Irvine are SeeDs. (Seifer isn't because he's a butt-head.)   
I'm writing this fic because I want to. By the way I won't be able to upload often, and as new ideas come I'll review old parts. (I'm very indecisive) Please no one mention grammar or spelling errors. I'm aware that I suck at English! A warning if I get to many flames I will take the hint and trash the fic.   
  
By the way. I don't own any of these characters......WAAAHH!!!!   
  
Anyway on with the show...er..fic!   
  
***********************************   
  
A young woman sat in the reserved 'SeeD' cabin of the Timber-Balamb train. She hoped that this would be her last train ride. After 3 train rides one might get sick of riding trains for the week. She sighed and thought about eveyone she had to leave behind, just to comfort the whims of others. She had been transferred to Balamb because they needed a Kateros expert. Reaching down to her side she felt the carrying case her weapons were in. She knew that was not the whole truth. Maybe one reason was what she was.   
*Oh well atleast I have family in Balamb,* she thought.   
Before she could think more on the matter the train came to a halt.   
"Train 409 Timber to Balamb has reached its destination. Have a nice day," the computer voice droned.   
*Finally I am here,* she thought picking up her two suitcases and walking onto the platform.   
  
She rented a car and drove to Balamb Garden. There she was to give the Headmaster Cid a letter from her Headmaster. When she reached Balamb its granduer took her breath away. She was awaiting her escorts. Looking around the gates, she noticed no one was there.   
She twisted a few locks of silver hair around her fingers when she heard, "FINALLY I FOUND YOU."   
She turned to look at the speaking person.   
"Hello Fujin, it's been along time," the girl said.   
"YES!" Fujin replied.   
"Still a conversationalist I see. Where are the two others you've told me about?" the girl asked.   
"MEET THEM FOR LUNCH. COME CRYSTAL LETS GO." Fujin answered.   
Crystal smiled and walked after Fujin, *Maybe I can learn to like it here.* She thought.   
When they got to the lunch room, as usual there were no hot dogs, they found a table and sat down. Soon Zell, Selphie, and Irvine walked in. They were obviously looking for Squall. Selphie bounced over to Fujin and Crystal's table and asked, "Have you seen Squall, Fujin?"   
Fujin replied, "NO. SEIFER?"   
"Nope, sorry. Can we sit here?" Selphie asked.   
Fujin shrugged, "WHY NOT?"   
Selphie instantly took a chair next to Crystal and motioned for Zell and Irvine to join them. The two men dejectedly sat down. Fujin wasn't there all time favorite person, and the new girl looked out of place.   
She was slumped down in her chair looking around at everything obviously bored. Long white/silver hair streamed down her back and curled at the tips, violet eyes, and creamy white skin. Her clothes are what got stares. She wore a long, dark, blue chinese style dress that had two slits up the side, she wore a long necklace with two pendants with symbols of some kind, an interesting dragon bracelet that started at her elbow and its head seemed to rest on her hand, and finally two large red and gold earings hung from her ears. All in all she looked more like a out of state prom queen than a SeeD.   
Fujin noticed the stares that Crystal was getting so finally she announced it, "EVERYONE MEET COUSIN."   
"What!?" All three of them asked.   
"You heard her right," Crystal said. "My name is Crystal and I am Fujin's cousin."   
All three jaws dropped. They looked back and forth and noticed the similarities between the two girls. Since no onw knew what to say it was a small relief when Squall showed up.   
"Yo, Squall, S'up?" Zell asked.   
".........nothing," Squall answered.   
Fujin's head snapped up. She began to wave at two figures that were making their way, through the crowded cafeteria, towards their table.   
Seifer and Raijin came to a halt in front of the table.   
"This her?" Seifer asked gruffly.   
"YES," Fujin replied.   
"Seifer, leader of the disciplinary commitee, I presume?" Crystal asked straightening up.   
"Yep," he answered in the same tone.   
He turned to face Squall and his group.   
"What are you doing here, Puberty boy?" he mocked.   
Before Squall could say anything Crystal spoke, "We allowed them to sit here. Is that a problem your highness?"   
Seifer's head snapped and he glared at Crystal.   
Crystal and Seifer's eyes met and a silent challenge seemed to have been spoken.   
"As a matter of fact there is," he grated. "Squall is my rival and I'm not interested in Chicken Wuss, the Viagra factory, or miss heroine high near me either."   
He finished by standing as tall as he could, knowing that always intimidated people.   
Crystal raised her eyebrows and stood as well.   
Everyone at the table was frozen including Seifer, she was as tall as him. She stared him in the eyes and smirked, "Am I supposed to care?"   
Finding the tension unbearable Squall's gang excused themselves to the other side of the cafeteria, leaving the two giants to duke it out.   
They were able to get lunch and were immersing themselves in boring mundane conversations. Zell became bored and decided to try and test to increase his SeeD level again. But he failed again.   
Meanwhile the topic shifted to the new transfer Crystal.   
"Where did she transfer from Baywatch?" Irvine asked.   
"I think the Amazon would be more accurate," Squall said.   
"No, from Tijara Garden," Selphie replied.   
"Tijara? As in the 'assaissin, secrecy, deadly, Garden?'" Irvine managed to gasp out.   
"Dammit that's the fourth time!" Zell shouted oblivious to the conversation.   
He punched his fist into the table top, almost breaking it. Fortunately while remodeling Balamb so it would stay in the ground for awhile. Headmaster Cid had ordered shatter-proof stone tables that would be bolted to the floor. As well as velvet cushioned stools that were also bolted to the floor.   
"This is pissing me off," Zell roared again.   
"Calm down, Zell," Selphie said. "You're making a scene, again!"   
Zell looked around to see the faces of over half the students in the cafeteria, staring at him.   
"I can't help it," he replied, quieting himself. "This is the fourth time I've failed that test. I really need to pass. I need to get the extra dough."   
"You'll pass it eventually, just study hard." Irvine piped up. "Besides we all got to go on that SeeDs evaluation test soon. That'll give you time to relax and brush up on the basics."   
'The SeeDs test?' Zell thought. 'That's right I get to parade around, with two snot nosed suck ups trying to act cool and pass.'   
"Ever since that incident at the towers with Biggs and Wedge, they've had to escort the seedlings with a full fledged member," Irvine said, mostly to himself.   
"When do they post the assignments?" Zell asked.   
Squall held up a folded piece of paper.   
"I have all of our assignments," he said.   
"Ooh, let me see!" Selphie said reaching over to grab it.   
Suddenly they heard a loud crash. All of them turned to see that Fujin had Crystal in a full nelson and Raijin had Seifer in a full nelson as well.   
"Let me go, I'll pound his face in!" Crystal roared.   
"Try it, and I'll slice you six ways from Sunday!" Seifer yelled back.   
Soon Fujin and Raijin let go of their captives. The two just stood their as Crystal and Seifer got into a stare down.   
Fujin turned and jogged towards th Squall gang, "SQUALL. FAVOR?"   
"What is it?" he asked cautiously.   
She turner her head and called for Crystal to come over.   
"WATCH HER. TOUR GARDEN." Fujin said.   
"Alright, we'll show her around," Squall finally said.   
"GOOD."   
Fujin looked at Crystal, "YOU LIKE THEM. HATE SEIFER TOO."   
Crystal smiled at them and took a seat next to Selphie.   
"Bye, Sis," she said.   
Fujin turned and walked back towards Seifer and Raijin.   
"At least you don't yell like her," Zell said. Relieved.   
"Only when I get mad," she replied.   
"So what did Seifer do?" Irvine asked.   
"He just called me some names and just bugged me in general," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.   
From across the cafeteria they heard Seifer yell, "Bitch!"   
"Asshole!" Crystal replied.   
"Tramp!" Seifer hollared back.   
Crystal screamed, reached over, and grabbed a stool that was bolted to the floor. With a tug, she ripped it from the floor, and threw it across the room at Seifer. It hit him in the head and he fell off his chair.   
"OW! That freakin' hurt! Dammit!" Seifer shouted.   
By now they had become a spectacle.   
"Serves you right, jackass!" Crystal snapped.   
"Come on Seifer let's go, ya know." Raijin said, helping Seifer up. "We'll take you to the nurse, ya know."   
The disciplinary commitee left without another word. Crystal tossed her hair over her shoulders, and looked at the others. They sat their, mouths wide open.   
Finally, "Well, Squall. What's are our assignment?" Irvine asked.   
Squall opened up the paper and looked at each of his friends.   
"Selphie: Mark and Raijin."   
"Woohoo!" Selphie cheered.   
"Irvine: Fujin and Anthony."   
"Cool," Irvine said. "   
Me: Rachel and Simon."   
Squall looked up at Zell and said. "Zell: Seifer and Crystal."   
The silence lasted for about ten seconds. Then both Zell and Crystal slammed their fists into the table, shouting 'dammit'. And this time it did break.   
*************************   
Okay how was it? Go easy on the flames. I beg of you. Also consider I wrote this at four a.m. out of sheer boredom. I hope you like it. I'll get cracking on a new chapter soon. Untill then, I bid you, Adieu. 


	2. The Test of SeeDs.

*PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!*   
  
Okay people I'm back, I got some pleasant feedback so I decided to return. Two important things. I would like you guys to be active participants in this fic so I want you guys to send me ideas or requests. Also I am holding a poll for who the "lucky guy" is, Seifer or Zell? Crystal's lover is in your hands.   
  
Sayonara and enjoy this new chapter.   
  
*************************************   
After touring the Garden for almost two hours the announcement of depature was broadcasted.   
"Would the SeeDlings and SeeD instructors please report to the Balamb train station after being briefed by 1400 hours. That is all."   
Irvine looked at his watch and said, "Well we got about an hour and a half."   
He looked at Crystal, "Remember to junction magic, and GFs. And I'd suggest changing out of the dress. Although it does look stunning on you."   
"God, Seifer got it right, you are a factory of Viagra inside aren't you?" Selphie snapped. Turning to Crystal she said, "I'll take you back to the dorms."   
As they were walking away Squall sighed and asked, "You couldn't help it could you?"   
Irvine grinned and shook his head, "Nope."   
Both Zell and Squall groaned in exasperation and walked towards the training room.   
When the got to the dorms Selphie and Crystal parted ways. As soon as Crystal got in her dorm she began taking of her jewelry.   
"I don't see why Tijara Garden made me wear this heavy stuff," she said rubbing her sore earlobes.   
The only jewelry she left on was a double jeweled necklace that contained both of her stongest GFs. Bahamut and Diablos.   
She walked over to her suitcase and began rummaging around for a change of clothes. She emerged triumphantly with an outfit not unlike Fujin's.   
It was a navy blue chinese top, with a silver and green dragon, snaking around the waist and chest, it's head resting across her bust, and a black pair of slacks, and knee high boots to finish it off.   
She then adorned her most deadly weapons. The Kateros. Bracelets were locked around her wrists, three stands were resting between the bone, in the fleshy crevice, ornate hooks attached by sharp unbreakable steel strings were set and ready to be launched. They could move in any direction that she wanted, go as far as she wanted. Do pretty much anything she desired, at least in battle. She looked at the clock and noticed an hour had gone by. She left the room and walked towards the front gate.   
Along the way she ran into Squall's gang and the disciplinary commitee arguing.   
"All one of you has to do is trade someone with me," Seifer said.   
"But that would mean we're doing you a favor, and that simply can't be," Selphie replied.   
"What's going on?" Crystal asked when she reached them.   
"Seifer doesn't want to be partnered with you or Zell," Irvine answered.   
"Ah I see," Crystal said looking at Seifer who was glaring at her.   
That's when she noticed the bandage around his head, she didn't say anything but she smirked just the same.   
"You know there are other clothe origins besides the Orient," Seifer said.   
"You know there are other places for your head other than your ass," Crystal replied.   
They both glared at each other. Soon the other SeeDlings arrived as well as Xu.   
Xu began briefing. "To pass and become a SeeD you SeeDlings will have to cooperate with the rest of your teams and succeed in your mission. Your instructors have all the information you need and will finish briefing you. Now each of you go to your escort cars and begin. Good luck to you all."   
Everyone bowed respectfully and made their way to the Balamb train station.   
When they all arrived they found out only one car was left. They grudgingly boarded. Fortunately Seifer and Crystal had calmed down and were ignoring each other.   
"So, what assignment did you guys get?" Selphie asked.   
"I got 'Go to Crimson Isles, aid SeeDlings and grade accordingly, defeat and capture a medium level GF, report back to the transport within an hour," Irvine replied.   
"I got pretty much the same thing except instead of Crimson Isle it's the Gellora Caverns," Squall said.   
"Mine says keep Seifer and Crystal from killing each other for half an hour," Zell muttered. "Oh yeah, and obtain a medium level GF in the Lekora Forrest."   
Before anyone could say anything more the train arrived at the rendesvouz point.   
Everyone stepped outside onto the platform and awaited furhter instructions.   
"Alright each of you will board the trains in accordance to your mission," Xu shouted so everyone within 5 miles could hear her. Everyone found their train and in an hour all had reached their location.   
Seifer, Zell, and Crystal walked to the edge of Lekora Forrest.   
"We're near Lekora Forrest, right?" Crystal asked.   
"Yeah, how did you know?" Zell replied.   
"You'll find out soon enough," she sighed.   
"Come on enough chat! Lets move it already!" Seifer yelled.   
"Oh, keep your pants on Almsay. Then again that's not to difficult," Zell snapped back.   
"Shut up, Chicken Wuss," Seifer snapped.   
Crystal stared at the two bored, "Great I'm teamed up with a Chicken Wuss and a Chicken dick."   
Zell looked over at her and she returned the gaze winking. He chuckled and stared at Seifer's face which had turned about 8 shades of red.   
"What makes you think I have a tiny dick?!" Seifer demanded.   
"Because," Crystal replied cooly. "I saw you holding some tweezers so I knew you were jackin' it."   
"Please," Seifer said smirking. "Your just talking about it being tiny, so no one will know how much you want to suck it."   
Crystal shrugged and walked ahead of the two, "Give me a microscope so I can find it and your dreams of me might come true."   
Zell was on his ass laughing his head off. As he listened to the two bickering. They were alot more entertaining than Squall and Seifer.   
"Okay where are we supposed to go?" Crystal said getting back to business.   
"Somewhere in the center of the forrest. Near a huge withered old tree, inside it is a trapped GF," Zell answered standing up.   
"Alright lets get going," she said turning and walking through the forrest.   
The two stuggled behind her and finally Seifer shouted, "Dammit we're going around in circles. We'll never be able to qualify for SeeDs. Dincht let's just look at a map."   
Crystal raised her hand and asked, "Would I get docked points for killing him?"   
Zell chuckled, "Well I'd give you bonus points, but I think Cid would be upset."   
She snapped her fingers and muttered, "Damn."   
"Whatever, we'll never get anywhere at this rate," Seifer growled.   
Crystal sighed and walked over to a curtain of thick dead vines. She moved them aside revealing a huge tree.   
"Happy now?" she demanded.   
"Shut up," he growled.   
All three walked towards the tree, when they suddenly heard.   
"Why have you returned?"   
All three were silent. Finally Seifer said, "We've never been here before."   
There was a long pause then the voise rasped. "What is your intent?"   
"To defeat a GF," Seifer answered matter-o-factly.   
"Do you intend to win?" The voice demanded.   
"Of course," Crystal said before Seifer could.   
The low voice rumbled a chuckle, soon the earth began to shake.   
"Really we shall see," the voice hissed.   
Siefer unsheathed his gunblade and lunged forward as the GF appeared.   
The GF was a tall powerful looking creature. It looked like a large scary tree from a child's nightmare. Its leaves were the size of books and razor edged. Its bark was almost black it was withered and cracked reveling pulsing green veins inside. It had hundreds of branches. All in All it was 30 feet tall.   
"Hey, Seifer! If you live through this you can have the GF. Something to match you own beauty," Crystal shouted.   
"Just shut up and attack him," Seifer snarled, angry that his blow hadn't done much damage.   
He stared at her a small glimmer of fear apparent in his eyes. "You do have a weapon, don;t you?"   
She sighed and raised her hand. She flexed her tendons and they triggered the hooks to fly forward. They sunk deep into the tree's bark.   
"Firaga," she whispered.   
A long lick of powerful flames snaked around the strings a enfulged the creature. It slumped down and shot forward attacking Crystal. It cut her deep in her shoulder. She moaned and slumped down.   
"You okay?" Zell shouted.   
"I can barely move my arm!" she cried back.   
Seifer growled and used his gunblade slice off some of the trees branches. The tree droped slightly apparently defeated. The green 'veins' began to pulse faster.   
"Seifer look out!" Crystal shouted.   
She jumped forward and pushed Seifer out of the way as the green sap of the tree shot at him. It went past them and burned through everything it touched.   
Crystal limit break came into play, and the tree was faced with 'Spider Silk.' The Kateros claws shot out wrapped around the tree. She pulled back on the strings and they all cut it open. The claws retracted back onto their stands, and Crystal slumped onto the gound.   
Seifer quickly captured the GF and walked back over to Crystal.   
"You okay?" he asked.   
"Yeah, I'm felling alot better than 20 seconds ago when Zell asked me!" she snapped.   
She was clutching her shoulder. Blood had soaked all the way down her sleeve and was dripping onto the ground.   
Seifer sighed and cast Curaga on her. Her blood seeped back into her wound and it sealed almost instantly.   
She looked at him smiling slightly, "Thanks."   
He shrugged, "No problem."   
"Uh....are you two gonna kiss or something? Cause I can leave if you are," Zell said.   
Both turned away from each other blushing and all three of them walked back towards the train station.   
  
*******************   
Okay it's midnight, and I can't sleep. Please go easy on the flames. Hope you enjoyed it. Sayonara! 


	3. The Results

*The Tally*  
Okay so far I have 3 votes for Seifer and....none for Zell. Please vote! Crystal's love shall be announced around chapter 5. Not much else to say. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
*******************  
(a little girl sat on the floor of her new house playing with building blocks. A flash of light outside and 3 Esthar soldiers burst through. "She's the one!" one shouted. The little girl screamed and ran out of the house. The soldiers followed close behind. The girl's mother got in their way and was shot in the chest. She fell to the ground and looked into the child's eyes as the woman died. The little girl fell to her knees and begged her mom's lifless form to get up. As soon as she touched the woman a brilliant flash of white light filled the air. The Esthar soldiers were hit by an unseen force and killed. The ground cracked and crumble beneath her and she fell into the ocean. The girl passed out and when she came to she was on a beach. She looked up and was faced with a set of beatiful eyes. A young blonde boy had carried her to shore. That boy, he was......)   
  
Crystal sat up and looked around the hotel room. After their encounter with the G.F. They had decided to rest in the local hotel for a night before returning to Balamb. She looked around at the room. They had only enough money to rent one room. Zell was lying on the couch....more or less and Seifer was asleep in a recliner. She sighed and shook her head. It was the fourth time she had, had the dream. Crystal got up and walked over to the couch. She gently picked up Zell's head and placed it back onto the couch. After he was in a more human position of rest she walked over to Seifer. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his chin. When Crystal turned to walk out to the balcony, Seifer grabbed her wrist.   
"You should be resting," he growled.  
"I don't need you to tell me what to do, father," she snapped.  
"From a girl who passed out from blood loss and needed me to carry her to the hotel, this isn't a plausable argument," he counterd.  
Crystal bit her lip, she remembered how she passed out in the woods and Seifer carried her back to the city. That was one of the main reasons they decided to postpone their trip back to Balamb.  
"Think I'll get docked points?" she asked.  
"Doubt it, Dinct stares at you so much he'll probably start you at level 10."  
"He does not stare at me," she retorted.  
"You don't see it? Those long stares he gives you from across the room," he stated.  
"Well it doesn't matter, my heart belongs to someone else," she stated.   
Seifer arched an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Anyone I know?"   
"You might know him," she said.   
Seifer shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "Whatever just go back to bed."  
Crystal sighed and shook her head, "I don't want to sleep. I just had a bad dream."  
"Want to sleep with me?" he snickered.  
A slow grin formed on her face, "Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself."   
Before Seifer could say anything Crystal had moved the blanket and was sitting on his lap.   
"Comfy?"  
"Be quiet and go to sleep," Seifer growled trying not to think about the fact that Crystal was sitting on him.  
To both of their amazement she did, followed closely by Seifer.  
The next morning they were both awakened by a brilliant flash of light. They both opened their eyes to see Zell standing their with a polaroid and a shit-eating grin.  
"Chicken wuss I'm gonna kill you!" Seifer snapped.   
He looked down at Crystal who was still mostly asleep. That's when he noticed his arms were wrapped around her.   
She shifted in his lap and froze. Seifer thought.  
"You hentai!" Crystal screamed slapping Seifer and jumping out of his lap.  
"Hey I'm a guy! I'm entitiled to getting morning wood from time to time," Seifer stated blushing and trying desperately to cover the tell-tale bulge in his pants.  
Zell was laughing so hard tears were tolling down his cheeks.  
Crystal turned to Seifer and asked, "Do you want the shower first? So you can get rid of *that.*  
He shook his head and she turned and walked into the bathroom.   
"Chicken wuss...," Seifer began.  
Zell promptly stopped laughing at looked at the taller man with slight fear. He knew hoe pissed seifer could get, and-  
"Give me a copy when it gets developed," was all Seifer said before walking out of the room to check them out.  
*******************  
In a few hours the arrived at the train station. Crystal stayed pretty close to Zell, apparently looking for something.   
"What are you doing?" Zell demanded when she bumped into him for the fifth time.   
"Sorry," she mumbled.   
She looked up and her eyes caught onto something across the street. Both Seifer and Zell tunred their heads to see what it was.  
A group of three boys were staring at them like food. The leader was a head taller than Zell, had brown hair, and an arrogant stance. The other two were obviously twins. Both with red hair and a poised ready to fight stance.   
Before anything else could have been said the announcement for train departure was blared out of a conductor's lungs.  
Crystal seemed to run to the train with Zell and Seifer close behind. Before Crystal got on the train she ran over to a plump blonde woman, selling flowers, and handed her a note. She muttered something the two couldn't hear and the woman nodded. Crystal turned and came back to the train and quickly boarded leaving no room for questions.   
On the train Zell and Seifer tried to ask her about it but she just brushed them off.   
*******************  
The next day Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, Crystal, and the others were nervously awaiting their fates. Whether or not they were in SeeDs was decided in the next few seconds.   
"I have the announcements!" Selphie cried as she ran into the hall holding a piece of paper.   
"Well read it already!" Seifer snapped.  
Unfazed by Seifer's outburst Selphie continued, "Fujin, Crystal, Mark, Raijin, Rachel. That's all."   
Everyone looked over at Seifer whose jaw had dropped. Selphie turned around to walk away.   
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot....you made it to Seifer," she said casually as if it were no big deal.   
Raijin and Fujin began jumping up and down happily.   
"We're still a posse, ya know?" Raijin asked.  
"FINALLY!" Fujin agreed.   
Crystal was leaning against the wall watching the scene unfold.   
"We'd better go get ready, ya know? Tonight's the SeeD ball, ya know?" Raijin said.  
The three nodded and walked towards the elevator.   
Crystal abruptly stepped infront of Seifer not letting him pass. His eyes narrowed and he glared at her.   
A slow smile formed across her lips as she offered her hand to him, "Congratulations, Seifer."  
He took her hand and began to shake it, "You too Crystal."  
The broke the grip and all four went to their dorms to prepare for the ball.  
******************  
Okay I wanted to write more but I thought this'd be a good place to leave off. I'll get started on a new chapter which should be up in a few days! R/R!!!!! Ja ne! 


End file.
